


5 Times Matt Murdock Was There For Them And 1 Time He Wasn't

by HelSpawn02



Series: The Mess Called Defenders [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelSpawn02/pseuds/HelSpawn02
Summary: 5 + 1 things, featuring the Defenders! Welcome to 5 times Matt Murdock was there for the Defenders, and 1 time he wasn't.





	1. The First Time

The first time, the air tasted of copper.

"Matt?"

Matt looked up from the braille display on the table. Foggy and Karen stopped talking, looking towards the skinny man shifting in the doorway, leaning on it. He stood, pulling out his earbud. "Danny," he said, moving to the other side of the room to grab his arm before he decided to leave. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," Danny said quietly. He tried to turn away, wincing softly. He presses his hand to his side. "Colleen is teaching and Claire's out of town and you weren't home to answer either door. So I, uh, ended up here."

Copper. Danny. Claire.

Shit.

"Danny, sit down," Matt pulled him towards a chair. Danny complied, crumpling into a free chair. "Foggy, get the first aid kit. Karen, general anesthesia under the sink."

They hurried off to find the things needed. Matt had Danny remove his jacket and shirt, dragging his fingers lightly over the wound to get a better look. Slash across the side, not deep enough to be fatal but deep enough to need stitches and bleed a hell of a lot. He carefully disinfected the wound and stitched his friend up, inviting him to stay with him until he was well enough to go further.

"Thank you, Matt," Danny sighed. He sounded tired.

"Anytime. I'll always be here for you guys," Matt said, snapping off his gloves. He smiled softly. "I promise."


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sibling relationship Matt and Jess

The second time, he opens the door before she can even knock.

Matt can smell the horrid concoction of at least five kinds of alcohol on her breath and in the bottle she grips. Other than being a bit drunker than usual, he couldn't tell anything else was wrong. "Jessica," he says. "Are you hurt?" She shakes her head. "Is someone in danger?" Another no. "Do you need my help on a case?" Yet another no. "Then why are you here? What's wrong?"

"I'm having an emotion," Jessica whines. "I dunno what to do with it."

Jesus Christ. He is too tired for this, but okay.

Matt pulls her inside. She knows to take off her shoes this time. She makes a pitiful whining noise when he takes the bottle from her and sets it on the table in the hall beside his glasses. He strips her of her jacket and jeans, to which she makes a horridly dirty joke, before he lifts her in a bridal carry with only minimal difficulty. Jessica drapes an arm around his shoulders and lazily hits his face as he caries her to the bathroom. Matt uncerimoniously drops her in the tub, and turns on the shower.

With ice cold water.

Jessica gasps. Matt turns the water off, sitting on the edge of the tub. He doesn't even bother facing her. "Sober yet?" he asks.

"Oh, you little shit--"

He turns the water back on. She lets out an undignified squacking noise. He hit her hands away when she reached to turn the water off. She hissed.

"If I'm suffering, you're coming down with me," Jessica snaps with more playful tone than heat in her voice. She grabs him by the collar, pulling him down under the icy cold spray. Matt immediately moves to turn it off, while Jessica laughs. She pulls him back down to trap him in a loose chokehold and mess up his hair. "That's what you get, you brat!"

"Hey!" Matt objects. He's now more awake, and she is significantly more sober. "Rude!"

She sticks her tongue out at him while he drags himself off her and out of the tub, helping her out behind him. He grabbed a towel off the rack and threw it in her face, taking another to dry his hair. Jessica borrows some of his clothes, and soon they were both dry and dressed in sweatpants and baggy shirts.

Jessica sits in front of the couch, a mostly-full tub of cookie dough ice cream in her lap. Matt is sitting on the couch behind her, braiding her still damp hair. He listens to her complain and when she's done, they listen to the radio and talk about whatever the hell came to mind.

Jessica spent the night.

The next morning, Matt made two cups of coffee. Jessica got up sometime close to noon.

"Thanks," she grumbled, still half asleep, as she spiked her coffee. " . . . for everything. Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass, though."

"I know," Matt hums over the rim of his mug.


	3. The Third Time

The third time, Matt was not expecting to get a call right out of court on his burner from an unknown number. And he certainly wasn't expecting Luke on the other end, asking if he's out of court yet.

" . . . Luke?" Matt says after a moment. "How did you get this number?"

"Claire. Are you free? I need help."

Now, Luke isn't someone to normally need help, much less one to ask for it. But he does know that when he does, it's important to him.

Foggy appears at his shoulder, asking who's on the phone. Matt holds up a finger.

"What happened? We both know you don't ask unless it's like a Level Ten out of Five," Matt pointed out.

"I need to find someone. Someone not even Jess can track," Luke admits.

"For?" Matt pressed.

"Someone tried to shoot up the place I work trying to get to me. You free?"

Matt sucked in a breath. He knew how Luke got when his people were brought into things. "I'm free. I'll see you in an hour," he says before hanging up.

"What's that about?" Karen asked, Foggy following them as they left the building. 

"Friend needs a tracker. I'll be back soon, don't wait up."

Half a gang that had a third of the city in their pocket went to the police that night, begging for them to save them from the Devil and his ally.


End file.
